Words
by thedemonsangel
Summary: Words that explain the relationship between Sasuke and Naruto. Warnings: SasuNaru and/or NaruSasu, ooc?, rated for language and implied situations.
1. 1 to 50

Another thing from my dA. This is a set of fifty words that I got from a random word generator, and to the fifty words is a short bit of typing to plug the words in with Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship (in the SasuNaru way).

Warnings:  
SasuNaru, slight mentioning of NaruSasu, ooc?, rated for language and implied situations

Disclaimer:  
I do not own the Naruto characters.

* * *

_#1: Fine_

It was well-known by Sasuke that when Naruto would say "fine" after being asked how he was, that the blonde was not "fine". Sometimes Sasuke would just leave it at that, especially when Naruto had that distant look in his eyes; he knew that the blonde would tell him eventually.

_#2: Scrawny_

Having grown up on a ramen diet for most of his life, it didn't surprise Sasuke that Naruto was on the scrawny side, but these last few weeks were beginning to worry him….

_#3: Sneezing_

Sasuke found it embarrassing that he was stuck in bed because of the flu, constantly sneezing, coughing, and just leaving him feeling miserable; however, at least he had some company. Naruto was tucked right in with him, having caught the same illness as Sasuke the day before. Watching Naruto sneeze, Sasuke thought that maybe he wasn't as miserable as he originally thought.

_#4: Clumsily_

Despite how stealthy they both were on the battlefield, the pair clumsily kissed while trying to get to their bedroom after a night of drinking. Thankfully, to both of their egos, no one was there to witness their drunken affections.

_#5: Meow_

Sasuke watched as Naruto gushed over the kitten that Sakura just ihad/i to show the blonde. He really didn't like at the amount of attention the puny feline was getting, but Sasuke knew how to get back at Naruto later that night…_meow_.

_#6: Incurable_

Some of the villagers were really fools. They would often come up to Sasuke, and even sometimes Naruto, and tell them that they could still be cured from their "unnatural" love; however, both Sasuke and Naruto knew that this was just something that no one could cure. Love was love, and no one would convince them otherwise.

_#7: Sent_

It frightened Naruto the first time Sasuke was sent out of the village on a mission after he had finally returned. He was uncertain if the Uchiha would ever come back, but all those fears left when Sasuke returned the next day with that damn smirk of his.

_#8: Exhale_

"This isn't funny, Sasuke," Naruto demanded. "You better be okay."

When he got no response, Naruto panicked and figured that there was nothing else to do. Leaning down, Naruto preformed CPR and let out of sigh of relief when Sasuke coughed up the water in his lungs.

_#9: Eavesdrop_

Now, Sasuke didn't usually make it a habit to listen in on other people's conversations, but when the council was talking about Naruto, he made an exception. He didn't need them causing more trouble than they already had.

_#10: Intimately_

Yes, Sasuke and Naruto had been dating for quite some time now, and it would be foolish to think that they hadn't slept together yet, especially with the way that the Uchiha would watch the blonde…. However, much to the displeasure of those who were fans of the couple, any intimate affection was left for behind closed doors.

_#11: Shh_

The knocking on the door caused Naruto to immediately answer.

"Shh, Sasuke's trying to sleep," he immediately said before fully realizing who was there.

"Is he sick?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his head. For some reason Sasuke was just having a hard time sleeping lately, and Naruto just wanted to allow his lover some rest while he could get it.

"Let's go talk somewhere else, okay, Sakura?"

"Okay."

_#12: Reptile_

Naruto thought that his encounters with snakes were over with after Sasuke had returned home; however, the summons of the Uchiha always seemed to be lurking around. Once Naruto brought this up to Sasuke, but the stubborn bastard said he didn't know what the blonde was talking about. Even so, Naruto knew better.

_#13: Ruthless_

While on missions together, the pair seemed to have different personalities. They were ruthless in their assassinations, which made the other members of the team think it was another competition between them, but that wasn't the case. Neither wanted the chance of their lover getting hurt while they could have prevented it, so they kept any chances of harm from happening by slaughtering the enemy.

_#14: Grieve_

One would think that the couple would have different ways of grieving, especially after their sensei was announced as dead, but people were surprised to see that both Sasuke and Naruto remained silent. It wasn't until they were alone that Naruto allowed the tears to fall, and even then, the blonde was silent while Sasuke allowed Naruto his time alone while he went to do the same in another room. There was no room for comforting a loss like this so soon.

_#15: Bleed_

It scared Sasuke to see Naruto with the gash on his side bleeding through the bandages, knowing there was nothing more he could do. In the depths of his mind he knew that Naruto would be okay, but that didn't lessen his worry.

_#16: Popularity_

Sasuke was used to the ridiculous amount of attention that he got before he left Konoha; however, upon his return he was not prepared to see how many fangirls Naruto had gained while he was away….

_#17: Goodbye_

They both agreed to never say "goodbye" before leaving for a mission, no matter how difficult it was, so when the dreaded word was uttered one night by Naruto, Sasuke immediately went to Tsunade to demand that he could follow the team Naruto was with. He would be damned if he would let Naruto get away with saying that word to him.

_#18: Nourishment_

It was Sasuke's job to make sure that Naruto got some healthy food into his system, considering the unusual amounts of ramen that the blonde ate. However, the Uchiha found it rather easy to coax Naruto into eating healthier foods…especially once he found out how much the blonde loved his cooking.

_#19: Laced_

The senbon was laced with poison, and left Sasuke numb. Luckily for him, the medic of his team was nearby and was able to keep him alive. The Uchiha learned about how everything happened, but when Naruto asked, Sasuke just shook his head and said he had been careless. There was no reason to worry the blonde….

_#20: Worshipped_

There was practically nothing that Sasuke worshipped, except for his lover's body. He would often just stare at Naruto, wondering how the blonde could look so…perfect.

_#21: Awaken_

Every morning Naruto would be up well before Sasuke, and that was for a simple reason…the Uchiha was inot/i a morning person. It didn't matter that Sasuke loved Naruto, the blonde knew better than to wake Sasuke up before it was absolutely necessary. However, Naruto didn't care; it was always worth the wait to see Sasuke confused with sleep when he finally decided to wake up.

_#22: Fearlessly_

It always amazed Sasuke how Naruto could just head into things without worrying, and once he told Naruto about that particular thought. Sasuke was taken by surprise when Naruto laughed and gave a small smile before telling him that he only did that because he didn't want to think about all the consequences because if he did, he would never do anything.

_#23: Nonsense_

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"…what?"

"Why do you love me? Do you ever regret loving me?"

Naruto found himself pulled into a kiss; though, before he was able to fully enjoy it, Sasuke pulled away and just gave him a look.

"Stop talking nonsense. You know the answers."

With a small smile while nuzzling against Sasuke, Naruto agreed. He did know the answers…he just liked having them confirmed once in a while.

_#24: Corpse_

Naruto shuddered slightly while walking away from the body he left for the rest of his team to dispose of. No matter how many times he had to kill for a mission, he never got used to the lifeless look in the eyes of the dead.

_#25: Sneaky_

Sasuke smirked while he realized that Naruto was trying to be sneaky. The blonde was normally very good at it, but the Uchiha had been around the blonde too long to not notice what was going on.

"Naruto, I know you're there."

"Damn!"

_#26: Trust_

A relationship is built on trust, right? Well, it had taken a while for both Naruto and Sasuke to completely trust each other with everything, so if you were to ask them what a relationship was built on, they would both say "patience and time".

_#27: Confess_

Many people would love to believe that Naruto and Sasuke had confessed in some dramatic way, thus resulting in an equally dramatic response, but that's not how it went. Neither confessed, and it was only because Sai made one of his usual observations…leading him to ask "Why don't you two just go and fuck already?" Needless to say it managed to push the two together…after they both yelled at Sai that is.

_#28: Half_

As corny as it sounds, Naruto believes that Sasuke is his other half…and, although he would never admit it outside of his mind, Sasuke thinks the same about Naruto.

_#29: Soft_

In the line of work they are in, hardly anything about them is soft. Lips are chapped, and skin is calloused and scarred; however, Sasuke was able to find one thing about Naruto that is far softer than it should be…his heart.

_#30: Virgin_

Shockingly, out of the two, Sasuke was the virgin when they first had sex. The Uchiha wasn't exactly happy with that fact, but Naruto was able to teach the Uchiha a bit before the Uchiha surpassed the "teacher". It sometimes surprised Naruto at how…creative…Sasuke could be….

_#31: Shouting_

Although he knew it before he got involved with Naruto, Sasuke wondered how Naruto hadn't ruined his voice with how loud he usually was. Though, there was little complaint coming from the Uchiha when Naruto's shouts were in the bedroom.

_#32: Overload_

At the beginning of their relationship, Naruto had asked for a break. Sasuke was concerned that Naruto didn't really like him, but soon found out that it was because the blonde was so overwhelmed from the new relationship. Never before had Naruto felt loved. Sure, he had a fling with a person or two while Sasuke was gone, but never before had he been loved like Sasuke loved him. However, given some time, the blonde got over it and absorbed all the emotion that the Uchiha was willing to give.

_#33: Nose_

If someone were to ask Naruto about Sasuke's weirdest quirk, the blonde would have to say that the Uchiha had this weird obsession with kissing his nose. Sasuke, however, would retaliate and say that Naruto was too cute for his own good, and to prevent public molestation, a little kiss on the nose from time to time would just have to be something that he got used to.

_#34: War_

Whenever the couple fought, it was like a war was taking place in their home. Never before did a house look like such a disaster area…but after they finally got their frustration out, the pair would apologize and help clean up the mess.

_#35: Bother_

It was normally Naruto who would bug Sasuke, but there was one thing that truly annoyed Naruto, and that was how his lover would say "hn" as an answer. Technically it shouldn't count as an answer, but when Sasuke got into his anti-social mood, there was nothing the blonde could do to change what Sasuke was saying…or not saying.

_#36: Disease_

The two were basically cursed from birth with what they had to endure. Sasuke's eyesight was slowly depleting with the use of the mangekyo sharingan when he is forced to use it on missions, while Naruto's body occasionally would refuse to work as it should when the kyuubi's chakra flared out of control. Despite this, they help each other through their disabilities when it gets to be too much to the point that they need a break from everything.

_#37: Surrounded_

Sometimes when they are on missions together, they are surrounded by the enemy, but they don't tend to worry about that. Once the enemy believes they have the upper hand to do such a thing, the number of enemy ninja is obvious; it's when their opponents attack from the shadows that they know they have to be careful.

_#38: Follow_

Sasuke never really liked to follow orders. That was made clear through the ways he executed missions; however, occasionally he would listen to an order Naruto made…as long as it was in the bedroom.

_#39: Dress_

Since Sasuke had an aversion to mornings, he rarely got to see Naruto get dressed; however, the blonde was happily fortunate to watch the grumpy Uchiha as he got ready in the mornings, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

_#40: Right_

If you were to ask the Uchiha who won most of the fights between him and Naruto, he would immediately answer that it was himself. However, in his mind, Sasuke knew that, although he won most of the time, Naruto was usually right….

_#41: Help_

Neither Sasuke nor Naruto would ever ask for help from the other—their prides prevented that—but that didn't mean that they were good at hiding their dilemma, which brought the other to silently help, preventing any damage to their prides in the long run.

_#42: Upstairs_

All of the friends to the couple knew better than to ever go upstairs while visiting…for fear of forever being mentally scarred….

_#43: Unlocked_

There was a locked trunk in the bedroom, leaving Naruto curious as to what was inside. Once he asked Sasuke, only to have the Uchiha tell him that they were just some things important to him, so when the trunk happened to be unlocked one day, Naruto decided to take a peek. Inside he found various things, which the blonde guessed had previously belonged to his family, things Sasuke collected over the years, and even a few things from the time Sasuke was away from Konoha. However, there was nothing indicating that Naruto had ever been a part of his life. This was upsetting, so when Sasuke caught Naruto with the trunk open and frowning, he was somewhat confused until Naruto asked why he didn't have anything of them in the trunk if it held important things. Sasuke simply answered that he didn't want to lock away any of the best memories he had by putting things involving Naruto in there.

_#44: Regret_

Sasuke truthfully didn't regret leaving Konoha to get the power he wanted. Why would he? However, he knew better than to ever tell that to anyone, especially Naruto. Doing that would definitely be something he regretted.

_#45: Quit_

The council didn't seem willing to allow Naruto to take over as Hokage, and after having so many problems with them in the past, Naruto wondered if he should just give up on his dream. Unfortunately, or fortunately…Sasuke refused to let his lover just quit like that. If it was the last thing he did, he would make the council see their mistakes.

_#46: Quiet_

Late at night while Naruto was sleeping, Sasuke would simply sit there and enjoy the silence. It wasn't that he didn't like his energetic blonde, but Naruto seemed much more relaxed when he was quiet.

_#47: Hell_

Naruto would never say that the years he grew up hated were hell…Sasuke would silently disagree with the blonde, unsure of how that could be, but Naruto knew what he thought was hell. Hell was the years he chased after the Uchiha while failing time and time again; hell was when Sasuke came back in critical condition from a mission and even the medics were not sure if he would live…. He knew what hell was to him, and those years of loneliness were not it.

_#48: Husband_

The term was rather endearing, and was always fun to use when some foolish girl would hit on them. They would simply point to their partner and tell the poor fool that they were with their husband.

_#49: Never_

Naruto knew that he couldn't get Sasuke to tell him that he would never leave him, and Sasuke knew the same about Naruto. Their job left them at death's door so many times that such a promise would immediately be counted as a lie, so they simply spent their time as best as they could while they knew they were alive and well.

_#50: Interpret_

Even the slightest things could mean something between the two. Like if Naruto didn't return a kiss as he usually would, Sasuke knew that something was bothering the blonde, or how if Sasuke held Naruto a bit tighter than usual, Naruto would know that something had shaken the Uchiha. They had little things they learned to interpret that only they knew the meanings of, and they were happy that only they could understand each other so well.


	2. 51 to 75

AN: I never planned on writing a second part to this, but it was mentioned a few times that I should. So here's another part, and this "story" will remain under "complete" since I am not sure if I will add any more to it, and if I do, it's just because I am bored and needed something to work on. This part of _Words_ also is not on deviantart, nor do I think it will be put there, so there is finally something here that is not there.

I would also like to know which "words" were favored through this one, so leave your favorites in a review if you decide to review. ^_^

Warnings: Same as last time.

Disclaimer:  
I do not own the Naruto characters.

* * *

_#51 Organized:_

Before getting together with Naruto, and after being accepted back into Konoha, Sasuke could proudly say that his life was perfectly organized. He would get up at the same time every morning, and then he would head off to take care of his duties. Unfortunately for the structured Uchiha, a certain blonde came into his life. Naruto threw all of his composition out of the window, and you know what? Sasuke didn't mind at all.

_#52 Torture:_

They were caught on a mission. Sasuke mentally cursed himself about the mistake, and he was sure Naruto was doing the same…wherever he was. Their enemy was smart enough to keep them separated, but that did nothing for the Uchiha's mood. However, his wondering didn't last long when he heard a yell.

"I won't tell you!"

Sasuke froze at the exclamation. They were in the next room, and apparently they were _interrogating_ Naruto; though, Sasuke didn't realize his fear for the situation until he heard chains rattling and the sizzle of hot iron coming in contact with flesh. He didn't want to listen to his lover being tortured; even if Naruto was strong…it still hurt to know that it could have been prevented.

Then the sound of a whip crack made him cringe, but it was the strangled yell that made Sasuke's eyes bleed red. Naruto could take pain rather well, he knew that from experience, but the Uchiha could only assume that the burnt flesh was what had been whipped. They would pay, and they would have the pain and suffering paid back to them, for both his mental torture of hearing Naruto in pain, and for the physical torture they were putting Naruto through. They would wish for death in the end.

_#53 Nuzzle:_

Naruto knew that, although Sasuke would often reprimand him for his actions, even in the privacy of their own home, that the Uchiha secretly liked the attention. So when the blonde would nuzzle Sasuke's shoulder just as he was about to fall asleep and Sasuke would grumble at him to stop, Naruto just gave a slight shake of his head and continued until he finally drifted to sleep.

_#54 Pyromaniac:_

Watching as Sasuke stared at their campfire, Naruto came to realize something. Sasuke was always using fire or watching fire on their missions, and often when they were at home…which was probably why he insisted that they have a fireplace in their home.

"Why don't you come out of the closet already?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? Naruto what the hell are you talking about?"

"You like fire, right?"

The look that Sasuke shot him was enough of an answer for Naruto.

"Well, you're a secret pyromaniac, aren't you?"

"Idiot."

_#55 Someday:_

They both knew that they couldn't live forever, and that someday, one of them was likely to be left behind when death took the other. They knew it and accepted it; however, until that _someday_ came, they would spend as much time together as they could.

_#56 Acceptance:_

While the couple knew that their love was not looked highly upon by all people, as time went by there were fewer and fewer glares. Their friends had immediately supported them, albeit slightly reluctantly because Naruto was with a former traitor, but it was still nice to finally have moments where some of the villagers, who previously were ignorant about love and all its forms, ask them how the other was doing when only one was around. They finally gained some acceptance, and things only looked up from there.

_#57 Shoo:_

Naruto was trying to take a shower, note the key word: _trying_. However, it seemed that Sasuke had another plan in mind. Now, normally Naruto would agree with said plan, but he had a meeting with Tsunade that he had to leave for soon, and she already told him that being late because the Uchiha was "a little happy in his pants" not an excuse to be late.

"No, Sasuke, get out of here." The blonde grumbled while pushing Sasuke through the bathroom door. "We'll do it later, now shoo."

_#58 Glasses:_

Sasuke had known that his eyesight was deteriorating over the years, but that didn't mean that he had to like it. His eyes eventually got to the point where he needed reading glasses to be able to clearly see what was on the scrolls he read. Now, one would say to just suck it up and deal with it, especially since reading glasses were not necessary for other everyday activities, but the Uchiha was still annoyed that he needed them. However, he would momentarily forget that annoyance when Naruto would just sit there and watch him read with his glasses on. Eventually during these staring sessions, Naruto would comment about how good-looking Sasuke was with them on. This and this alone, was why the Uchiha hadn't broken his glasses a long time ago.

_#59 Breathless:_

He always swore that he would have complete control over his actions and emotions; however, that was before he realized that Naruto would be able to destroy that control. Of all the things Sasuke refused to ever admit, it was that there was something that could leave him breathless. It was rare, especially since Naruto woke up long before him the majority of the time, but on the occasions that Sasuke would be the first to wake up, watching Naruto open his bright blue eyes for the first time for the day would always leave Sasuke breathless.

_#60 Canine:_

Sasuke couldn't help but to compare his blonde lover to a dog of some sort. It wasn't demeaning or anything, but the Uchiha noticed that, like a dog, Naruto was always waiting for him to come home from a mission, always happy to see him, and when he would screw up, Naruto was never able to hold a grudge. So when asked if he liked cats or dogs more, Sasuke would answer that, of the two, he liked dogs better.

_#61 Feline:_

While Sasuke thought Naruto was like a dog, the blonde believed his lover to be like a cat. Cats were independent, only loved a select few…if even that many, and they always seemed to have this glare when someone did something to upset their way of things. If that didn't explain Sasuke, Naruto wasn't sure what did, so when he was asked if he liked cats or dogs better, Naruto would simply grin and point toward Sasuke, leaving the one who asked to figure it out.

_#62 Distractions:_

There were some missions that Tsunade refused to send the couple on. She was smart enough to know that they were each other's weakness, and therefore would be a distraction in some way or another. If the mission was simple, then it was because of sexual urges that the mission would take longer than expected to complete, but if the mission was high ranking, then it was the danger that distracted the pair. Despite this, she also knew that sometimes, on dangerous missions, that it was necessary to send them both. Not only were they two of the best, but sometimes, their worry for the other would drive them to perform their duties even better to keep trouble from the other. This was her logic in saying that distractions were good…whenever Shizune would reprimand her for drinking sake during work.

_#63 School:_

Why were Sasuke and Naruto at the academy when they had been out of school for quite a number of years now? If caught, Naruto would blame Sasuke and his perverted idea of having sex in a classroom; whereas, Sasuke would blame Naruto for saying that the Uchiha looked like a teacher with his reading glasses on…thus giving said Uchiha a rather kinky idea….

_#64 Expectation:_

When the village became aware of Naruto's lineage, they all began to have all these expectations of him, and Naruto, who was not used to being pushed to do this or that simply because a parent was able to, tried to please everyone but felt that he kept coming up short. Quickly becoming depressed about the whole thing, it wasn't until Sasuke finally talked some sense into the blonde.

"The only expectations you should listen to and try to meet are your own. Not the council's, not the villagers', not even mine, but only your own."

Naruto took Sasuke's words to heart and realized that there was a lot less stress when he only focused on what he wanted to accomplish, not what others wanted him to accomplish.

_#65 Legacy:_

Both Sasuke and Naruto had relatives that left them behind as their legacy. Unfortunately for the village, those legacies would die out with the pair. As men, they were unable to have children of their own, but they didn't mind. Sasuke didn't want the weight of the Uchiha clan's past to be on the shoulders of any child, like it was for him, and Naruto didn't want a child to be compared with him, whether it was because of the demon sealed within him, or because of his strength as a ninja. No, they were both content with the end of their lines coming with their deaths.

_#66 Mirrors:_

Naruto had learned, rather early on in their relationship, that Sasuke had quite the imagination when it came to sex. However, staring at the reflective glass now placed strategically throughout the room, the blonde had to wonder where Sasuke got such an imagination. From what he remembered, the Uchiha family was structured, plain, and well…boring. Unfortunately, Naruto didn't have time to ponder since Sasuke was already attacking the barriers that blocked his nakedness, which he liked to call clothes…but afterward they were more like rags. Without realizing it, Naruto was dragged over to the bed, and it was only after he was pushed onto it, did he notice something else.

"Is that a mirror…on our ceiling?"

_#67 Blankets:_

When Sasuke woke up and realized that it was unusually cold in the house, he knew what he would find when he wandered out of the bedroom. With a sigh, the Uchiha quickly dressed and left the room, only to find a mountain of blankets surrounding Naruto while he sat on the couch. It was rather cute how Naruto had such a low tolerance for random cold spells, and would bundle himself up in practically every free blanket in the house that he could find. The blonde could deal with the heat just fine, it was the cold that seemed to get to him, which would explain the ridiculous jumpsuit he wore when he was younger.

"Naruto."

The mass of blankets shifted slightly before a pair of blue eyes met Sasuke's black ones.

"Come out of there."

"It's cold."

Sighing, Sasuke just shook his head. He should have known the reply, but it was still worth a try.

"Fine, then let me in."

This seemed to take a bit of thought before Naruto finally agreed to allow the Uchiha into the massive mess of blankets. However, Sasuke realized that the tangled mess was hard to undo in order to get to the blonde at the center. Eventually he managed to get through the blankets and huddled up against Naruto while rewrapping the blankets around the both of them.

"Sasuke."

"Yes?"

"You're cold, too."

Sasuke didn't say anything back but simply tightened the blankets around them.

_#68 Festivals:_

Neither Naruto nor Sasuke would go to any festival the village held. When he was younger, Naruto was never welcomed at such gatherings, and didn't even know what they were for until he was much older, so he never had a desire to go to them. As for Sasuke, he avoided them like the plague when he was younger because he had training he could be working on and he was also trying to avoid his fangirls. So now that they are older, they still have no desire to go to the festivals. Sure, their reasons changed, especially since Naruto was now asked if he would show up, and Sasuke was no longer as obsessed with training, and his fangirls gave up, but they were happy enough to just spend the day together without any interruptions.

_#69 Nightmare:_

There were times when Naruto would wake up to a shaking Sasuke beside him. It was obvious that the Uchiha had a nightmare, but never having much experience with being consoled for his own nightmares as a child, Naruto went simply by instinct. He would wrap his arms around Sasuke, just holding him until he finally calmed down. On more than one occasion the blonde would ask Sasuke what happened in the nightmare, but the Uchiha would always shake his head and refuse to answer. He always wondered what was able to cause Sasuke such fear, but Naruto continuously let the issue slide. Even if Sasuke would never tell him what the cause of his nightmare was, Naruto vowed to be there, whenever he could, to hold him until the fear went away.

_#70 Rumpled:_

When someone, in the middle of the day, would go to see Naruto or Sasuke at their home, and one would answer the door with their clothes rumpled and hair messed up, it didn't take a genius to realize that the couple had just been in the middle of something. Fearing the wrath of Sasuke, the visitor would quickly mention that they would come back later, leaving the couple to continue with their activities.

_#71 Gone:_

Naruto always wondered something, and so, when in the moment it was least expected, or wanted, Naruto asked his question in the afterglow of sex.

"What would you…do if I was gone?"

"Is this…really the time…Naruto?"

"I'm just c-curious."

Hearing a sigh from Sasuke, the blonde didn't think he would get his answer, but once their gazes locked, Naruto waited.

"I…don't know."

"What do you mean…you don't know?"

"I don't think about it; I don't _want_ to think about it, so I…don't know," Sasuke told him. "Now stop asking ridiculous questions and go to sleep."

"Sasuke…."

"Hn?"

"I don't know…what I would do either."

_#72 Vocal:_

Sasuke never realized just how vocal the blonde was until after a mission that went wrong; a mission that the Uchiha was not a part of. Although he was told that Naruto would be fine, that the young man was healing quite well, Sasuke could not be convinced that Naruto would be okay until the blonde woke up spoke again. He swore that if Naruto never said a word ever again, he would find his lover's teammates and make sure they had their vocal cords ripped from their bodies.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Hearing his named called, Sasuke immediately snapped his gaze over to Naruto. So…the blonde really would be fine. Good…because he didn't want to have to hunt down people and make them pay. It would just waste his time and chakra.

_#73 Delicate:_

In a world where fighting and death were commonplace, being delicate was a curse. Thankfully, both boys managed to keep their bodies from falling into that trap; however, it was their minds that were lacking the strength that they needed to be able to continue from day to day. They both knew that the other suffered mentally, and so, through using what strengths they did have, they were able to protect each other's delicate minds from anything that would completely destroy them.

_#74 Control:_

The day that Naruto lost control of the kyuubi was a day that Sasuke didn't want to remember. He hated that he was told that if Naruto could not be subdued, then he was to kill the blonde. Sasuke didn't want to be faced with that choice, so he did what he could, which resulted in several ribs being broken, along with torn muscles and other injuries. In the end he was able to get through to Naruto, leaving him with a feeling of relief. Naruto would not be killed, but now he had to find a way to prevent it from ever happening again. Sasuke would not forgive himself if he was away on a mission and this happened again and Naruto was killed because of it. He would find a way to prevent the demon from causing Naruto anymore suffering.

_#75 Dust:_

For a house that Naruto lived in, some would say it looked ridiculously clean, despite the articles of clothing scattered around from time to time, and even if Sasuke lived there as well. There is a simple answer for that, Naruto was allergic to dust. A rather amusing allergy for a young man who seemed ready to take on the world, but one must have their weaknesses, and so, whenever Naruto would suddenly sneeze in the house, Sasuke knew it was time for them to dust the place once again. The Uchiha wasn't complaining because beside the fact that Naruto sneezing was amusing, it also meant that the house would never be allowed to be a complete mess, and although Naruto threw out most of his structured life, at least there was one thing that would be in order.


	3. 76 to 100

Yes, I've written another part to it, which I didn't intend to do, but I really wanted to write up some drabbles, so this was born. I might do another one when I get into another mood to write drabbles, so if you want to see a word on here that I haven't used, let me know. ^_^  
And yes, this is staying under 'complete' on the chance that I do not decide to update this again.

Warnings: Same as before.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters.

* * *

_#76 Smile:_

Even if everything was going to hell in a hand-basket, Sasuke could believe that anything would be okay when he saw Naruto smile.

_#77 Pencil:_

Naruto had thought that it would be a good idea to sneak up on Sasuke while he was trying to get work done; however, things didn't quite go his way. The startled Uchiha ended up accidentally stabbing Naruto in the cheekbone with the pencil he had been writing with.

_#78 Planned:_

Of course neither had planned on falling in love with each other, but now they couldn't see how they could go on without each other.

_#79 Listen:_

"Just listen to me for once!" Naruto shouted.

Freezing in place, Sasuke sent a worried glance toward the blonde.

"Go on ahead, I'll be fine," the blonde added.

Sasuke was about to argue, but the look in Naruto's eyes told him to do as he was told, even if he didn't like the idea of leaving him behind.

"You'd better be fine," Sasuke whispered before following the order.

_#80 Options:_

Sasuke knew that he had numerous options of who he could spend the rest of his life with, but he chose someone who couldn't revive his clan, who was brash, and who he loved; he had never been happier in his life.

_#81 Romantic:_

Romantic was not a word in Sasuke's vocabulary, and Naruto knew that. Heck, the most 'romantic' thing the Uchiha had done was make dinner, but that happened all the time, so that was hardly anything special. However, Naruto wouldn't trade Sasuke for anyone else in the world, even if he was romantically retarded.

_#82 Wind:_

It was late at night and Sasuke was wondering where Naruto was. He looked everywhere in the house, but Sasuke couldn't find him. It wasn't until the Uchiha stepped outside when he spotted his lover standing in the backyard with his eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Shh," Naruto whispered. "If you're quiet, you can hear the leaves as the wind brushed through the trees."

Blinking in surprise that Naruto—loud, eccentric, and bright as he was—would enjoy something as simple as the wind going through the trees at night, Sasuke closed his eyes and relaxed while listening to the natural noises that were unheard during the day.

_#83 Coma:_

Naruto was pacing in the hallway of the hospital, already knowing the condition that Sasuke was in. He was in a coma, and he couldn't bring himself to go into the room. Tsunade said it wasn't too serious, and the chances that Sasuke would wake up soon were good, but she also made sure not to give him false hope. Naruto knew the dangers of remaining in a coma for too long. He just hoped that Sasuke would wake up soon.

_#84 Passion:_

Anyone would say that passion was often associated with physical contact, but those who had seen Naruto and Sasuke look at each other with such intense emotion would say that physical contact was not necessary. There was enough passion in just a _look_ that they knew physical contact just could never reach that level.

_#85 Bravado:_

Naruto was known to be outgoing and energetic, but when it came down to anything involving his relationship with Sasuke, when it first started, Naruto quickly lost his bravery and was rather shy about the whole thing. This was only to be expected from someone who hardly experienced affection when he was younger.

_#86 Chivalrous:_

If there was something that Sasuke would mentally complain about, constantly, it would be that Naruto was far too chivalrous for his own good. He could understand being kind and holding a door open for someone, but Naruto took it to the extremes and would constantly offer to help people wherever he went. Sure, it was a nice quality for someone to have, but Sasuke was still annoyed.

_#87 Surgery:_

Naruto grumbled while trying to ignore the IV in his wrist. It was annoying that he was stuck getting some stupid surgery that most people his age didn't even have to worry about.

"Stop sulking," Sasuke demanded from a chair in a corner of the room. "It's not like you need your gallbladder anyway, besides, it'll make those pains you keep complaining about go away."

"But…I don't like needles, and they stuck one on my wrist, and I'm hungry since I haven't eaten since dinner last night…and the worst part is, I can't eat ramen after surgery," Naruto grumbled.

"Not unless you want to feel sick," Sasuke added.

A moment later an anesthesiologist came in and put the anesthesia into the IV.

"It's cold!" Naruto complained.

"We're taking you into surgery now, you'll be able to talk to Sasuke later."

Still feeling awake, Naruto just grumbled about the people ignoring him, until he reached the operating room. There the surgeon started asking useless questions like his name and age, not like their stupid charts couldn't tell them that.

"So who is your friend that is waiting for you?"

"Not friend," Naruto slurred out as sleep was taking hold. "Lover."

With that Naruto was asleep and the surgery began.

_#88 Abuse:_

Sasuke was well aware that Naruto had suffered from physical and emotional abuse as a child, but even now as an adult the blonde suffered from abuse from time to time. However, this was self-inflicted and mentally done, so it would take Sasuke a while before he could catch it, but when he did he tried to get through to Naruto that his self harm was foolish, and that he should stop. Thankfully it was becoming an uncommon act as time went on.

_#89 Rice:_

Naruto snickered slightly when he noticed a few grains of rice sticking to the 'perfect' Uchiha's face; he thought it was cute, not that he would ever tell Sasuke that.

_#90 Timing:_

The yelp that came from the doorway informed the couple, currently only half-dressed, that yet again someone had been unfortunate enough to have bad timing. Of course, now neither Naruto nor Sasuke were about to continue what they were doing, leaving them to curse their friends' habit of timing.

_#91 Fading:_

Panicking as he noticed the light fading from normally bright blue eyes, Sasuke knew that he had to do something to keep Naruto alive. However, not being a trained medic, he couldn't do anything more than run toward the nearest village, hoping that someone could help and before the light had completely faded.

_#92 Jealousy:_

Sasuke would never admit it, but after his return to Konoha, and seeing how many unworthy _leeches_ tried getting to Naruto—just as they had done to him years ago—he was somewhat jealous. He would show them who really mattered to Naruto.

_#93 Confusion:_

Sasuke blinked at the book Naruto tossed to him. Apparently it was a gift since it wasn't a book that he owned, but for what reason? It wasn't a holiday, or his birthday, so why would Naruto go and randomly buy him a book?

"Whatever you did, Naruto, I don't want to know about it."

"I didn't do anything, you jerk. I just saw you eyeing that book for a while and figured that I would get it for you," the blonde muttered.

"Oh…okay. Thanks."

Still somewhat confused, Sasuke could feel a small smile tugging at his lips. Whatever brought the random act of gift-giving, he wasn't going to complain.

_#94 Permission:_

Smirking at Sasuke, Naruto had the Uchiha right where he wanted him. Sasuke wasn't going to be touching him unless Naruto gave him permission to do so. He was in control that night.

_#95 Limit:_

Naruto may have the Kyuubi's chakra to help keep his energy up, but as he stumbled into a tree as his surroundings blurred together, Naruto knew that even he had his limits.

_#96 Key:_

Finally getting back from a mission in the middle of the night, Naruto realized that he had forgotten his key, and Sasuke was bound to have been asleep hours ago. Not wanting to wake his lover up, Naruto sighed while sitting in front of the door with his back against the cool surface. However, he soon found himself falling backwards and landed on his back.

Blinking at the dark eyes looking down at him, Naruto gave a sheepish smile.

"You forgot your key…again," Sasuke mentioned with a smirk. "Just get inside already."

_#97 Vanish:_

It was strange, but Sasuke never thought that someone as loud as Naruto could seemingly vanish from his life after a rather bitter fight. Despite this, Sasuke was bound and determined to figure out where Naruto was hiding.

_#98 Ashen:_

Sasuke stared at the figure on the hospital bed, trying—in vain—to convince himself that it was not Naruto who was fighting for his life at that moment. The blonde had naturally tanned skin, not the horrible ashen complexion that rivaled his own. Though, Sasuke was well aware of the truth, he just wished that it was all some horrible dream.

_#99 Game:_

There was always a sentence that made Sasuke smirk in a way that suggested that he was about to have fun.

"Hey, Sasuke, want to play a game?" Naruto questioned with a grin.

Ah yes, Sasuke was more than willing to play a _game_ with Naruto.

_#100 Rhythmic:_

Naruto fought against waking up, but he was never able to easily drift back to sleep when he knew that it was morning; however, he didn't feel like getting up just yet. With Sasuke's chest as his pillow, Naruto closed his eyes as he listened to the steady, rhythmic beating of the Uchiha's heart as Sasuke slept.

With a small smile, Naruto decided to remain where he was for just a little bit longer; it was calming to hear the percussion-like organ first thing in the morning.


End file.
